


Teach

by meihenaicha



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meihenaicha/pseuds/meihenaicha





	Teach

是夜，酒吧街上准时亮起斑斓的霓虹灯，初冬雪飘如絮，干枯的枝头上挂满飘落的细雪，给人呈现着一个银装素裹的世界。这一条被称为本市奢靡文化代表的街道，今晚也正在营业中。

全圆佑穿着从自己哥哥衣柜里偷来不合身的丝绸衬衣和豹纹外套，因为没找到合适的裤子，只好穿着校服的制服裤子，硬塞进有点紧的皮鞋里，瞒过家里的视线打车来到酒吧街。  
此刻他站在那家名叫加州梦的酒吧门前，耳边回绕着下午教室里那几个败家子在讨论酒吧街上的酒吧

“我听我哥说加州梦里面的都是极品，连侍应生都赏心悦目，就是太贵了，他也只去过一次。”

“对对对，我也听到过，说真的是有钱也有脸面的人才能进去。”

“欸圆佑，你家里这么有钱，你去过了吗？”

专心偷听的全圆佑没想到会cue到自己，紧张的把桌上的水壶拨到了地上，听见身后的嗤笑声，恢复冷淡的冰山脸说道

“我不去酒吧。”

但他其实早就听过加州梦，因为他听到过自己的哥哥洪知秀对电话那头的人说待会去加州梦找你，甚至怀疑在家里不止一次碰到有着一头长金发，五官英气的男人就是他哥在加州梦的相好。

当真的站在加州梦门口时，却开始犯怂，脑子一热的跑来，其实也只是高中男生的好奇心罢了，一看就知道需要会员才能入内的地方，怎么会放自己一看就偷穿了大人衣服的毛头小孩进去？

瞥了眼站在门口的警卫，全圆佑还是决定调头回家，却听到身后有人好像在叫他的名字

“是圆佑吗？”

全圆佑忐忑的回了头，发现是那个疑似他哥相好的漂亮男人，觉得并不是什么好事的全圆佑选择准备跑路，被匆匆跑来的男人抓住了手腕

“既然来了，就进来看看吧。”

.......

直到耳边响起一阵鼓掌声，全圆佑才反应过来自己正坐在舞台下正中央的位置。加州梦的装潢如同它的店名，低调而有年代感的用色和时代特色的小摆设，似乎本来就该存在的快餐店和舞台上正裹着驼色风衣顶着金色卷发戴着墨镜的女人，都让人想起了那部红遍大江南北的电影。

具有异域风情的音乐响起，全圆佑正想着难道今晚是角色扮演的设定，待会还会有穿着西服的男人上去与对方飙戏。转眼却看见离他不到三米的女人一跃跳上摆在舞台上的吧台，翘着白皙的小腿正对着观众席坐下。白嫩的手指跟着节奏从胸前滑到腰带处，缓缓扯开系带，让人好奇里面的光景时，又忽然躺下转了个身背对着观众，跪坐在吧台上，扭动着腰肢脱下那件撩得人心痒的风衣。风衣堪堪遮住了腰部以下的部分，露出了纤细的腰肢和迷人的蝴蝶骨，引得观众席上的人都倒吸了一口凉气。不知为何，从未来过这里的全圆佑一眼看出了舞台上金色卷发的女人

她是个男人。

暧昧调情的音乐忽然响起，吧台上的人仍然背对着观众，脱下了假发和墨镜，露出炫目的红发，回头精准对上了已经看呆的全圆佑的视线，嘴角扬起了勾魂摄魄的笑，用嘴型对着全圆佑打招呼

“你好啊，圆佑。”

直到男人跳下吧台，走到舞台中央的钢管，全圆佑才回过神来看清男人的相貌。一双画着张扬眼线往上勾的丹凤眼，挺立的鼻子下是有肉感的人中和嘴唇，没有肌肉线条的身材却不带一丝赘肉，瘦得恰到好处的小腿此时正勾着钢管，戴着护具的胯下随着音乐和腰肢的带动下缓慢与钢管摩擦。

“哇今晚果然没来错，Hoshi真的太绝了！”

原来他叫Hoshi。

观众席突然开始躁动，全圆佑无措的四周张望，只见他们手上不知何时多了一叠钞票，身体都做好了准备向舞台上冲的姿势。音乐突然换成充满鼓点的电子音乐，观众席上的人突然一窝蜂的冲上前，舞台上的人随着鼓点更加卖力的趴在地板上用柔软的腰肢做着交合的动作，舞台下的人则一直往护具的系带里塞钱。被人群挡住的全圆佑急得翻遍了所有口袋也没摸到任何纸币，舞台处发出一阵阵惊呼，全圆佑终于从裤袋里摸到一张卡，急匆匆的拨开人群就往台上挤。被挤开的人很不爽，正准备把这不知道从哪里出来的毛头小子拉开，却发现Hoshi拉住了对方的手。

全圆佑看着此时趴在地板上的人，激烈的舞蹈动作使对方出了满头汗，被汗浸湿的头发一绺绺的搭在额边，微微的喘着气眼睛亮晶晶的看着自己。全圆佑被看得丢了魂，完全没想起来自己是过来塞卡的。对方却突然起身扯住了全圆佑的衣领亲了过去，人群里爆发了起哄声，全圆佑被亲懵了，但还未忘记将手里的卡也塞在了系带里。等反应过来的时候，自己已经躺在一张大床上，旁边坐着一丝不挂的Hoshi。

只见Hoshi晃着手上的卡，笑得眯起眼睛的对他说

“你好啊，高二8班的全圆佑同学，我叫权顺荣。”

待看清对方手上拿着的是自己的学生证时，全圆佑直接把脸埋在枕头里装死。

权顺荣还没上台时就已经注意到了呆呆的坐在观众席里的全圆佑，没有表情的冰山脸，鼻梁上架着细框眼镜，一副正经乖学生的模样。重点是，长得很帅，很合自己胃口。  
“看上了？是洪知秀的弟弟，叫全圆佑，你悠着点。”

尹净汉在权顺荣耳边留下这句话就晃悠回后台，谁让洪知秀前几天非要和他拌嘴后出差，自己出不了的气得在他弟弟身上讨回。

而在不知情的情况下被卖掉的全圆佑，此时在被权顺荣捧着脸咬着嘴唇。权顺荣的舌头利落地扫过全圆佑的上颚，同时用力的吸着对方两片薄唇，方向一转，拨开全圆佑耳后的碎发，灵活的舌尖钻进耳孔，模仿性交的动作一下下的点着，激得全圆佑打起了寒颤。

似是很满足对方的反应，权顺荣轻笑的将目标转移到全圆佑脖子上的血管，用尖牙将喉结处的皮肤叼起，听到痛呼声后细细的舔弄着，手也不安分的往全圆佑胯下摸去，摸到对方早已硬得发热的性器后，对全圆佑抛了个意味深长的微笑，随即拉开了已经鼓起一包的裤链，炙热的分身立刻弹在他眼前。

全圆佑早就硬了，就在权顺荣在舞台上与他对视的时候，全身的血流直往胯下冲，只是残留的意识控制着他才没有做出大庭广众之下掏出性器对着舞台上的权顺荣撸。而此刻权顺荣全身赤裸的覆在自己身上，未经人事的全圆佑想把对方压在身下发狂的操弄，但连黄片都没有看几部的他，不知从何做起。 

权顺荣握着全圆佑硬得往上翘的阴茎，想着倒也是省了事，不然他怕自己再舔两下，敏感的小毛孩得射得自己满口都是。然而他只是含住对方的睾丸舔了两下，就感觉到一股微暖的液体溅到自己的脸上。他好笑的看了看全圆佑，看见对方又在捂着眼镜装死。

“既然圆佑已经射了，那不如帮我做扩张？”

“可是我..我不会”全圆佑细如蚊蝇的声音还是传进了权顺荣的耳朵里，原来是在害羞这个啊。

“那我教圆佑好不好？”

全圆佑的手指被涂满了润滑液，在权顺荣的带领下进入了对方湿濡的后穴，全圆佑不敢太用力，看见权顺荣略微皱眉他又不自觉的想抽出去，被权顺荣按住手

“圆佑亲亲我就好了。”

全圆佑没有接吻经验，只能模仿刚刚权顺荣亲他一样啃咬着他的厚实的双唇。

“唔..圆佑..乳头也要..”

被权顺荣压着头往胸部按，全圆佑看着早已经被冷空气激得挺立的乳头又犯了难，用求助的眼神看着对方

“就像...吸珍珠奶茶一样...懂吗？”

三好学生全圆佑举一反三的能力很强，马上将乳头边的一圈软肉吸住，舌尖在乳珠处细细舔弄，听到对方越来越重的喘息声，便更加卖力的吮吸，手指也不由自主的在湿润的肠道里用力抽插，很快便感觉到两人的性器抵在了一起。

“可..可以了，戴个安全套进来吧。”

在权顺荣的指示下，全圆佑在床头柜的抽屉里拿到了安全套，同时发现了隔壁有个小巧的连着线的玩意。

不懂就问的好学生全圆佑又向权顺荣提问，权顺荣撸着阴茎瞥了一眼，言简意赅的答道

“跳蛋”

“那会让顺荣更爽吗？”

“嗯？”

权顺荣极度怀疑全圆佑刚刚是装的，不然此时为什么拿着跳蛋就知道塞进了自己的后穴里，还顺利的按到了启动键？

但权顺荣已经顾不上思考这个问题了，全圆佑拿着跳蛋的线一轻一重的捣弄自己的后穴，误打误撞的擦到了敏感点，从脊椎尾部传来的酥麻感激得权顺荣双腿打颤，会阴部不受控制的抽搐收缩，溢出一连串的呻吟声

“嗯...好爽..啊圆佑..这里好爽..唔..”

最后一步终于不用教学的全圆佑学生抓住线拔出了跳蛋，换上涨得发紫的阴茎直接插进了权顺荣的后穴。跳蛋离开后的空虚感立刻被填满，爽得权顺荣蜷起了脚趾，双腿环在全圆佑的腰部，发浪的大叫

“啊..圆佑..用力..好爽..”

得到鼓励的全圆佑开始无师自通般的拔出阴茎后，用龟头抵进记忆中权顺荣敏感点的方向，然后不留情的从湿润的穴肉吸附住的阴茎抽出，再碾过硬硬的那一点，令权顺荣这种久经情场的老手经历了从未有过的高潮。

被情欲熏得满身通红的权顺荣突然想起来自己在这场性事中应该带领全圆佑，便撑起身子，推倒全圆佑，然后跨坐在对方身上，用手扶着还硬的发热的性器缓缓的坐了下去。

因为长期跳舞而变得柔软的腰肢在这个体位上体现了极大的优势，虽然权顺荣是觉得这个体位能自己就碰到前列腺，不用对方乱插，但这样显得自己比较有主导权。

正当权顺荣美滋滋的前后扭动着自己的身体时，全圆佑突然起身，双手扶上权顺荣的腰，小力的将自己的阴茎送进对方的后穴里，还凑上前与权顺荣交换着湿漉漉的吻

“这样子亲亲顺荣，顺荣就不会累了。”

第二天一早，在倒时差痛苦不堪的洪知秀接到了自家弟弟的电话

“哥，我要一笔钱”

“我要包下加州梦的权顺荣。”


End file.
